Love on the Battlefield?
by Sailor Water Dragon
Summary: I was taking care of the dogs here. After the terrorists took over, they were planning to shoot all the dogs. But Sniper Wolf stopped em..." The missing scene where Sniper wolf and Hal meet. review plz!


"No! Wait please stop!"

The two guards lowered their guns and turned at the sound of a very desperate man running towards them, who was also being chased by another guard.

"Hey! Get back here!" the man screamed as he tackled the scientist to the snow covered ground.

"Huh? What's this guy's problem?"

"This is that Metal Gear designer, Dr. Emmerich, he heard about taking out the dogs around here and he freaked out and ran out here" he explained, now standing with Hal in his grasp, holding his arms tight behind his back so he wouldn't run off again.

"They didn't do anything to you guys! Leave em alone!" he cried.

The wolves stood a few feet away beside the mountain side, at first annoyed with the sudden increase in humans in the area, but now confused when they recognized Hal with them. He bit his lip, looking straight back at them.

"No way, we were given orders whether you like it or not" one guard grunted, both of them turning back to the wolves with his gun aimed straight at them. It was like an execution line.

Hal continued to struggle through his assaulters grasp and soon tears fell from his eyes for his only friends in this God forsaken compound that he worked in.

"No! Don't do this ple-"

Like some kind of perverse aid from above, one of the gunmen's head suddenly exploded as a bullet pierced through his skull. The other two men immediately yelped and backed away, letting go of him in fright. Hal fell to his knees in shock as warm blood gently sprayed against his face and glasses.

The man was dead before he hit the ground, staining the pure white snow in red.

It was silent for only a moment.

"May I ask why you just shot one of my guards?"

It took a moment for Hal to tear his gaze away from the bloody mess in front of him to turn in the direction of who spoke.

"May I ask why these men were about to slaughter the wolves?"

A woman's voice?

He had to remove his glasses, it was difficult to see through them with blood on the lenses, and blinked through the fog of his own near sightedness to see what the grunts around here called "Boss" and a blonde woman beside him, who held a smoking sniper rifle in her hand.

"I ordered some guards to patrol the overland glaciers route to the Communications tower but they were complaining that the wild dogs around here were in the way, so I let them deal with it as they pleased" Liquid glared at her, while motioning the other guards to drag the body away.

"Hmph, there is no point in sending men here when there are already guards present" she growled, hoisting her rifle to rest on her shoulder," Besides, I wouldn't want any others guarding my post"

Hal blinked for a moment, quickly wiping his glasses against his shirt he placed them back on. The fog cleared and was quite frankly...pleasantly surprised.

She was tall, blonde, blue eyed, slender, beautiful, and dangerous.

He forgot to breathe.

"Very well then, do as you please" Liquid huffed, she was an odd one. But no use arguing with her.

She smirked a bit, looking out at the wolves who stared back curiously.

"Woof!"

Hal jumped slightly, suddenly being ripped from his intense staring; he looked down to find the wolf puppy pawing at his lap.

"Oh! It's you, I'm so glad you're ok!" Hal smiled big and pat the small one on the head. This finally caught her attention towards him.

"Who is this?"

Hal froze in place, he didn't dare turning back to face her, he could feel her gaze burning a hole through his back already.

"That's Doctor Hal Emmerich, the Metal Gear Designer...which...why are you out here?" Liquid also joined in staring at the small scientist.

"I-I um...." he gulped and slowly turned, pushing his glasses back onto his face," I....erm...feed the wolves...around here....and...I...um...well....I tried to stop...em...but...er....y-yeah..." he stammered painfully.

"Whatever, bring him back in here when you're done" with that Liquid marched off.

He let out a small sigh, ever since these terrorists took over he's been very jumpy, didn't help that the Boss of the operation was glaring right at him.

"Woof! Woooof!!" the puppy pawed at his jacket again.

"O-oh! Right sorry, here!" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a slice of sandwich meat," I pulled this one out of my lunch, but don't tell the others, they might get jealous ok?" he smiled warmly as the small puppy quickly devoured it.

Soon the other wolves joined the young one and gave Hal a small hello by licking him in the face.

All while she was watching him, though he didn't seem to noticed, he was just glad they were all ok.

Finally the alpha female of the small pack did take notice of the tall human, she growled slightly as she carefully walked up to her.

"Dah! No wait it's ok! She saved you guys!" Hal called out, gently stroking her back to calm her down.

The large wolf snorted and sat back down. He let a small sigh of relief.

"Why do they love you so much?" she suddenly asked. Hal froze again, as if it couldn't get any colder out in the snow, he felt like his blood just turned to ice. He was an Otaku, a nerd, he had little to no experience to talking with other people, let alone drop dead gorgeous women.

"I-I um...well...I feed them...and take care of them when....I'm not...um working...so...we're like...friends...or maybe even family..." he mumbled, keeping his head down as he spoke.

It was quiet again, until he heard the snow crunching next to him, he looked up to find her taking a seat next to him, still holding her rifle close. Now he really forgot to breathe.

The alpha female stuck out her neck and sniffed the woman's boot. She smiled slightly, reaching out and gently stroking the wolf's ears.

"U-um....I...erm..."

"Yes?" she looked at him from the corner of her eye, still looking at deadly as ever.

"Uhhh....w-why did you....um...shoot that guy?" he was somehow able to force out a complete sentence.

"I like wolves" she turned her attention back to the large wolf, which was now lying on the snow, very relaxed," They are beautiful creatures"

He blinked, watching her pet the most dangerous wolf in the pack...if not the most dangerous in the area with a smile.

"Yes...yes they are..." he spoke without thinking.

"What was that?" she turned back to him, he jumped.

"I uh N-nothing!" he laughed nervously. Fortunately, the wolves around him kept his nervous self occupied, though he still looked through the corner of his eye to watch her.

This entire terrorist situation was a nerve wracking experience as it is, but somehow being held at gunpoint to finish Metal Gear didn't seem as bad as being in the presence of a beautiful sniper.

"You need to calm down" she stated.

"H-huh? Who me?" two seconds later, he mentally slapped himself, 'Well duh genius who else?'

"You're breathing too hard" she said this while, popping a couple of pills she was hiding in her pocket.

'Diazepam and pentazemin?'

"Breathing...too..." he stopped for a moment to think...then realized out in the cold weather, his breath could be seen in the form of white fog.

"O-oh! S-sorry about that..."

She smirked, standing up and wiping the snow from her body suit. She seemed to be used to this kind of reaction.

"When you're done here, you should get back inside"

"You're...going to leave? Why are you..."

"I know you won't try and run away, and even if you do, I can tell you now that I never miss my target no matter how far"

"O-oh....Right..." he gulped, keeping his head down, he wouldn't dare test her skills after blowing a hole through a man's head without even blinking.

"Here"

He looked up and found a small handkerchief in front of him," Huh?"

"For your face"

It still held droplets of blood from said man...which would explain why the wolves have been so friendly today.

"O-oh...um...thank you" he took it but held it gently in his grasp as she began to leave," H-hey wait!"

She stopped and turned back to him, he gulped and quickly forced out," What's your name?"

She smiled," Sniper Wolf"

* * *

"We greatly appreciate your help Dr. Emmerich, now if you don't mind, we will be taking you to the Nuclear Warhead Storage basement, and you will be called when needed"

He sighed, pushing his glasses back onto his face as they began to slide down his nose, he kept his eyes on the floor as they escorted him to his new prison aka his work lab. Though he couldn't help but begin to feel the fear slowly creeping back up his spine, since he completed some of the technical work on Rex, how much longer would they really need him around? It wouldn't be long before he was of no use and was killed.

As the three guards walked with him out of the glaciers route, the wolves caught sight of him and slowly began to follow. Hal whipped around at the sound of the puppy whimpering softly, suddenly realizing a slight problem.

"Who will feed them when I'm gone!?" he exclaimed in a panic.

"Let's get a move on Doctor" one guard grumbled, pushing him inside with the butt of his rifle. Hal quickly regained his balance and continued to panic.

"Oh man....who knows what will happen if they go hungry though....oh jeez...oh....Oh!" an idea struck him," W-wait! Before you guys take me let me talk to Sniper Wolf!"

Two of the three guards gulped, being the ones who experienced her wrath first hand.

"Sniper Wolf? Why?" the other guard, out of the loop, asked anyway.

"J-just do it! It's about the wolves" he stammered, fighting a small blush.

It may be the last time he would see her.

------------

A radio contact and a long walk to the Warhead storage later, they arrived to the lab. The moment they stepped out of the elevator, there were a few other men working on security cameras in the hallway, securing that there would be no rescue or escaping.

"Is all this really necessary...really..." Hal grumbled under his breath.

"One can never be too careful with a super genius" a familiar voice answered back.

Hal whirled around to find Sniper Wolf leaning against the wall, waiting for him.

"You wished to see me?"

"Y-yeah...um...well...since I'll be here...for...well I guess from now on, I was wondering if you could feed the wolves for me"

Her eyes widened, partially shocked and...even honored, or excited.

"Really?"

"Well yes...I mean..." he scratched the back of his head nervously," They seem to like you and I know you like them so...can you? Please?"

He noticed she looked around the room, at all the men that stared at her. She pushed herself from the wall, he assumed she was very happy to be given this new job but contained herself in front of the lesser grunts.

"I suppose I could...I doubt anyone else would"

"I wouldn't want anyone else to..." he blurted out, she blinked in surprise. Poor Hal turned bright red, his words ran into each other as he tried to speak.

"W-wellIguessIshouldbegoingnow. Let's go fellas!" he turned and began to march into his own prison.

The guards just shrugged and followed, but only to be stopped again as he turned around suddenly.

"Wait! Wolf!" he called out, stopping her before she left," This is yours!" he held her handkerchief out.

She immediately noticed that it was still as clean as she had originally given to him, he didn't wipe his face with it, only his sleeve held smeared stains of blood.

"Keep it" she said while walking into the elevator.

"Really? A-are you sure?" he tried to not look sad as she pressed the button to leave.

She looked straight at him, with a sincere smile," See you later Hal"

The elevator doors closed.

Hal stood there for a moment, his arm still stretched out with the handkerchief in hand. Slowly he bent his arm and brought the small piece of fabric close to his face and slowly turned around, facing the men who watched the scene the whole time.

"She...remembered my name"

A big grin formed on his face, ignoring the jealous glares from the fronts as he gently stroked the small square fabric against his cheek, it smelled like her.

"She remembered my name!"

* * *

My first Metal Gear fic, be nice.

review plz

~SWD


End file.
